


El amante del rey

by GabySami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kings & Queens, M/M, Renaissance Era, Transvestite, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabySami/pseuds/GabySami
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un chico de clase baja que solo quiere lo mejor para el y su abuelo, la vida es dura en Paris y cada día lucha tratando de sacar adelante la casa. En cambio, Jean tiene la fortuna de ser hijo de los reyes de Francia, ahora el será el nuevo gobernador, pero la gente no confía mucho en el debido a su "especial" forma de ser.
A Yuri se le presenta la oportunidad de trabajar en el castillo, pero tendrá que disfrazarse puesto que el puesto solo es para mujeres.
¿Qué podría pasar?





	

Jean iba a ser coronado como rey ese día. Se enorgullecía de sí mismo y también se encontraba ansioso de por fin tomar las decisiones importantes para su pueblo, había estado esperando con anhelo el día en que su padre dijera que estaba listo para ser el nuevo gobernante de Francia. Él siempre había obtenido mala fama y había sido catalogado por aldeanos y sobre todo gente perteneciente a la alta nobleza como “El gran *morveux de Francia” debido a vivir de la fiesta y el alcohol, comunes eran los comentarios negativos sobre su persona y su inflado ego que sacaba de quicio a más de un noble, casi nadie lo veía sentado en un trono de terciopelo rojo y con una corona en la cabeza. Pero gracias a estos comentarios el joven había comenzado a interesarse más en el tema de ser rey hasta el punto tratar de poner más empeño en sus clases e intentar alejarse de sus viciosos gustos. Les iba a demostrar a todos que podía ser un buen gobernante e inclusive el mejor que su gente haya tenido, y ahora este era el momento donde miraría a todos y exclamaría a los cuatro vientos: “Soy el rey”. 

Todavía estaba metido en su habitación mirándose al espejo, practicado lo que iba a decir al final de la ceremonia, trataría de emplear algo corto pero emotivo.

-¡Pase!- Gritó.

Uno de los sirvientes entró a la habitación. -Señor Leroy, el sastre lo espera para que se ponga su traje.-  
-Dígale que pase.- Dice un poco distraído, aún frente al espejo.

El señor asiente y hace pasar a un chico de rasgos italianos y no mucho mayor que el príncipe, cargando unas telas pesadas, las puso sobre la cama del príncipe y agradeció al señor que lo había traído antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.  
-La hice tal como usted lo pidió.- Dijo mientras le pasaba el ropaje al joven.

Era un abrigo rojo escarlata de mangas largas con detalles dorados al final de las mangas y en el pecho, unos pantalones cortos del mismo color y una capa de terciopelo roja que tenía en el extremo superior pelo blanco. Se quedó bastante sorprendido con el trabajo del hombre, se notaba se lo había hecho con harta dedicación y paciencia.

-Gracias Michele, de verdad me encanta.-

El hombre sonrió y vio como el chico se ponía los pantalones y se abotonaba su abrigo para finalmente darle el toque final con la capa, todo lo que el príncipe veía en el espejo era un apuesto joven al que ahora todos aclamarían.

-Jay, su futura reina estaría encantada si lo viera ahora mismo.- Comentaba el otro hombre.  
-¿Dónde está ella?-  
-Se encuentra en la habitación de sus padres, lo más probable es que aun este arreglándose.-

Jean salió de la habitación, dejando solo al sastre para ir a ver a su esposa. Entró a la habitación y quedó embelesado ante el aspecto de la joven chica, la cual estaba vestida con un bello vestido azul que tenía detalles de flores hechos con seda al final de su larga falda.

-¡Isabella! 

Isabella Yang era hija de uno de los nobles más ricos de la capital, había conocido a Jacques Leroy en una cena que habían organizado sus padres, ambas familias se llevaron tan bien que cuando vieron la química entre sus hijos, les pareció buena idea planificar ya la boda. Hasta ahora ella había sido su pareja más duradera, con seis meses de noviazgo, usualmente las “relaciones “ del chico duraban máximo una noche. Corre hacia ella para rodearla por la cintura y alzarla por los aires como si fuera el tesoro más bello del mundo, se veía tan bonita que hasta la luna envidiaría su belleza.

-Estás maravillosa Isa, de verdad es un gusto verte en esta mañana tan agitada.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder, debido a que sus padres interrumpieron el momento.

-Chicos, creo que eso deberían dejar los mimos y frases románticas para después, estamos haciendo esperar a mucha gente.- Comentó la madre del joven.

La pareja asintió al unísono y salieron de la habitación después de los padres, tomándose de las manos mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

~*~  
Mientras tanto el ruido de un violín y de un chico bailarín acaparaba las miradas de la gente que pasaba por la plaza principal de la ciudad, algunas personas de buena voluntad tiraban monedas a una vieja taza de porcelana que tenía puesta. La responsable de aquellas dulces melodías era una chica pellirroja que vestía con un vestido bastante refinado, a diferencia del chico de cabellos rubios que tenía un atuendo más humilde. El chico tenía mucha gracia para moverse, no había mucho que pudiera envidiarle a una bailarina profesional. Al finalizar el espectáculo, todos los presentes aplaudieron a ambos jóvenes, estos recibieron los halagos con unas humildes sonrisas y después la gente se fue con normalidad. Habían recolectado solo monedas de valor mínimo, “al menos alcanzaran para unos panes, algo de tomate si le era posible y por lo menos una libra de jamón. Me da rabia la actitud de algunos, ponen sonrisas dulces pero no son capaces de dar una mísera moneda por ello.” Pensó Yuri, de pronto sintió una palmada en su espalda.

Yuri Plisetsky era un humilde chico de ascendencia rusa que se veía obligado a bailar ballet en las calles por dinero. Ese talento de la danza era gracias a su prima Mila, ella desde pequeña tenia habilidades para las artes y le gustaba compartir esos dones con el chico. Ahora lo ayudaba en la búsqueda de dinero para la casa.

-Anímate Yuri, hay veces donde apenas consigues una moneda. Ya habrán días mejores.- Le dijo la chica para consolarlo.

A pesar de que Mila tenía las mejores intenciones de consolarlo, no podían animarle palabras de una persona que estaba casada con un hombre de buen dinero y que vivía prácticamente si preocupaciones, tenía que admitir que envidiaba la suerte de la pelirroja. Tomó su taza de porcelana y se despidió de la chica con la mano para ir a comprar algo, y justamente el dinero le había alcanzado para lo que supuso.

~*~  
Después de un sermón dado por el arzobispo, el rey hizo pasar a su hijo y la mujer de este. Todos aplaudieron en el salón. Jean se arrodilló y miró a los imponentes ojos de su padre mirándolo desde abajo.

\- Jean Jacques Leroy I, serás coronado como el nuevo monarca de Francia. ¿Prometes resguardar la ley tanto las en nombre de Dios cómo en nombre de tú pueblo?  
-Acepto.

Dirigió la mirada a la pareja de su hijo.

-¿Y tú, aceptas hacer cumplir las leyes junto a mi hijo y estar junto él hasta el final?  
-Acepto señor.

Dicho esto, un hombre trajo dos coronas en un almohadón de terciopelo azulado. El hombre mayor tomó la corona más grande y llamativa la puso en la cabeza de su hijo, le quedaba perfecta. La otra se la puso a su nuera. Jean se reincorporó, para ser recibido por los brazos de su padre, estaba orgulloso ya que sabía lo mucho que su hijo deseaba tomar su lugar y le alegraba que al fin pudiera cumplir su sueño.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, hijo.- Le dijo a su oído el ya ex monarca.

Palmeó la espalda de su padre.

-Lo sé, padre.-

La emotiva escena se veía acompañada por los aplausos (aunque bastante secos) de los invitados y las miradas con amor de ambas mujeres. Jean se propuso y juró gobernar con justicia, era un hombre de palabra y se aseguraba con lograr su cometido. Se dio la vuelta para saludar con la mano a su gente, quienes no le tenían mucha fe, inclusive se notaban  
~*~  
Caminó por las pobladas calles de París hasta salir de la zona urbana y llegar a una más rural, esta se encontraba con pocos arboles pero con un extenso prado verde. A pocos metros estaba una casa hecha de piedra, cemento y con techo de paja; esa era su casa. Tocó la puerta de desgastada de madera con fuerza.

-¡Yakov, ya regresé!- Gritó.

El hombre mayor le abrió la puerta, estaba acompañado por su la madre de Mila y ex mujer de Yakov, la cual ponía platos en la mesa. Ella no vivía con ellos, solo iba a visitarlos y ayudarlos de vez en cuando. Dejó la bolsa con alimentos en la silla, había una sola cosa que le importaba.

-¿Y mi abuelo?-  
-Está en su habitación, debe estar durmiendo.-

Yuri no le hizo mucho caso a lo último que dijo la señora y se fue corriendo al cuarto de su abuelo, y tal como dijo la mujer; estaba dormido. Tal vez era mejor dejarlo dormir y hablar con el cuándo estuvieran almorzando todos, pero él no iba a esperar. Así que fue a tratar de despertarlo.

.-Abuelo, abuelo, ¡abuelo!-

El señor se despertó de mala gana al oír ese familiar tono de voz, pero al ver el ansioso rostro de su nieto sus facciones fueron suavizándose y revolvió el peinado del rubio, era imposible enojarse con su preciado nieto.

-Yuri, ¿Cómo estás?- Le pregunta abrazándolo.  
-Como siempre abuelo.- Dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.-Normal.-  
-¿Y cómo ha ido el dinero?-  
-Más o menos.- Le respondió bajando de forma inconsciente las comisuras de los labios.  
-¿Pero lograste comprar algo para comer?  
-Sí, pero…- Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por su abuelo.  
-Entonces te fue bien.-  
-Pero son pocas cosas.-  
-Hay que agradecerle a Dios de que al menos tenemos alimentos Yuri.- 

Yuri prefirió no insistir y le dio la razón a su abuelo.-Es verdad.- dijo después de un silencioso suspiro. A veces no entendía porqué su abuelo creía en esas cosas de “Dios” y “Jesús”, si de verdad ellos existieran, él y su abuelo vivirían en mejores condiciones. Pero prefería guardarse esos comentarios. Su abuelo se levantó de la cama y Yuri le siguió el paso, ya la cena debería estar lista, al llegar pudo ver todo lo que trajo servido en platos por separado.

“Al menos es algo.” se dijo así mismo el joven.

Antes de comer oraron por los alimentos, Yuri no se opuso e hizo lo mismo. Su abuelo fue el que más comió, mientras que el solo comió un pan con una torreja del jamón adentro. El resto de la cena había transcurrido en un temple silencio, así fue hasta el final. Cuando su abuelo se retiró de la mesa para volver a la cama, Yuri se levantó para retirar los platos, no habían restos de comida, por lo que no era necesario lavarlos, ¡por fin algo bueno en todo el mierdoso día! pero fue interrumpido por algo…

Una voz femenina nada delicada lo llamó.- ¡Yuri!- 

El rubio casi botó los platos debido al brinco que pegó de sorpresa. Estaba a punto de soltar una palabra soez pero logró controlarse.

-¿Si tía Lilia?-

Le decía así porque ella se enojaba si sus sobrinos la llamaban solo por su nombre, si no fuera así con gusto le llamaría “vieja”. 

-Guarda los platos y siéntate, que es algo que puede interesarte.-

El chico le hizo caso y se sentó una silla de madera.

-He oído de buenas fuentes que la familia Leroy perdió a su empleada de confianza hace poco, les dolió mucho la perdida, era como un miembro más de la familia para ellos.-  
-¿Y eso que me importa a mí?, me importa un comino la familia real.- Comentó extrañado el adolescente, se felicitó por no soltar la palabra “mierda”.  
-Pues, se busca vacante. Pagan bastante decente.-

Los ojos de Yuri se iluminaron ante esa información.

-Me gusta el trabajo. ¿Dónde queda el castillo del rey?- Dijo sin pensárselo mucho, ya que al fin tendría un trabajo estable. Al menos eso le daba seguridad, independiente de que no le pagaran una barbaridad.  
-Espera Yuri, que no he terminado.  
-Oh, p-perdón.- 

La mujer lo miró con seriedad, esperaba que se lo tomara bien lo que iba a decir.

-El único inconveniente, es que debes ser mujer para que te acepten.-

La emoción del principio se fue y fue reemplazada por una expresión de asombro, pero no positiva.


End file.
